


No Second Chances

by JLia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Cold War, Death, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLia/pseuds/JLia
Summary: There are no second chances. Soviet Spy AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this Soviet Spy AU tumble post.  
> http://romans-art.tumblr.com/post/150528301579/omg-lapis-you-beat-someone-to-death-how-did-you  
> I've been wanting to do one for a while. This is short and simple.

She did not notice the pain. Her brain completely neutralized the signals from her body that there was damage. Some being self-inflicted as her knuckles met viciously with bone, muscle, and flesh. Maybe it was adrenaline coursing through her veins, numbing her senses but Lapis knew better. Desperation. It paralyzed all her synapses; frozen her mind that twinkled with cold, harsh memories like ice in the sun. She could not fail.

  
The body underneath her twitched as the life drained from the sack of flesh like the blood that slithered on the ground and stained her tan hands. Lapis did not stop. Each curled fist delivered a ruthless blow to the shattered skull. Her vision was filled with the rich red liquid oozing from the man's face. One more, one more, she told herself. Raise, lower, hit. Raise, lower, hit. There will be no second chances.

  
"Lapis," a shrill, panicky voice fractured the rush of white noise in her ears. Lapis jerked, straightening her spine as she blinked slowly. He was dead. The once leering face was caved in; spattered with vibrant crimson. His chest ceased to move; his body no longer convulsed. Lapis panted heavily; her own chest expanding and dipping in rapid succession as her heart pounded. The anesthesia was wearing off, and the pain was creeping into her limbs. Her nose burned; her arms and knuckles throbbed mercilessly; her head was clouded with sharp, unrelenting pain. Slowly, Lapis stood up, tapping the point of her shoe against the lifeless body.

  
"Is he…" the meek voice whimpered.

  
Blood coated her clenched hands and smeared against her blue dress; it dripped from her nose and ran down her pursed lips. She would need to get a new dress. Blood was always a bitch to get out of fabric. Taking a deep breath, Lapis turned to the scrawny scientist. The disheveled blonde was coiled on the floor; her green eyes large underneath the thick, circular glasses as they gaped at the bloodied body. Peridot's gaze flickered up to Lapis. Fear and concern crossed her pale features as she nervously bit at her fingertips. Lapis sighed, crouching down to her level. Right. First priority was the scientist.

  
"Are you alright?" Lapis curled her arms around her knees as she studied Peridot's face. She tried to force compassion into her tone, but it came out clipped and quiet. Peridot's eyes widened, magnified by her glasses.

  
"Me? What about you?" Her voice was high; she sputtered over her words. Me? Lapis's brows furrowed in confusion. What about me? Her hands smeared the blood trickling from her nose across her cheek. Lapis stared impassively at her blood-spattered hands. She could not discern whose blood was whose but, she must look a mess. Lapis cleared her throat, tucking her hands underneath her arms, hiding them self-consciously from Peridot's view. Her wellbeing meant nothing compared to the scientist. It was Lapis's duty to protect her. She had to make sure they executed the mission without any problems or delays. Or she would be the one executed.

  
"It's not relevant to the mission," Lapis muttered, her eyes focused away from Peridot.

  
"Not relevant…" Peridot's voice trailed off, her brows knitted in contemplation.

  
"We better go before we are discovered," Lapis cut through Peridot's thoughts. She did not need Peridot's concern. She needed her to complete their mission.

 


End file.
